Super Saiyan Miracle
Super Saiyan Miracle is a Saiyan transformation that surpasses the mere limits of a Saiyan transformation, including Super Saiyan 3 and the forms before it. The only way for it to be obtained is either through a divination ritual that involves eight righteous humans and an individual with Saiyan blood that has at least achieved Super Saiyan 2, or through specific divine training that requires harsh conditions. Overview Appearance When in this form, only a few slight differences set apart the Saiyan's normal form, and the Super Saiyan Miracle form. The most notable change may be the change in eye color, from the Saiyan's normal eye color into a bright green. Due to this being the only noticeable change at first, many characters have misjudged the potential power that this form brings. However, when the Saiyan powers up, the hair remains similar, but becomes more refined, similar to Super Saiyan God. The green pupils remain, and the eyebrows and irises change color to match the eyes. The body physique also remains similar to the Saiyan's base form, but becomes slightly younger and calmer compared to the other Super Saiyan forms. The aura that this form brings is an aura of hope, a rejuvenating light. Usage and power The power of this form is enough for Azure Skylark, a half-Saiyan, to be evenly matched against the likes of Enhanced Goku Black, who had barely managed to defeat Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, and managed to overcome the likes of even Vegito in Super Saiyan God form. The sheer power of Azure's form had caused ripples across the multiverse that even Goten, an individual with a not-so-perfect ki sensing ability was able to sense the power, and locate the realm that they were in, bringing help in the form of the other Z Fighters. Even Old Kai had commented that very little punches was able to cause massive destruction. This form also grants a special passive ability in the form of miracle ki, which could only be sensed by certain individuals, preventing even deities without the ability from sensing. The form also has the capabilities of absorbing and nullifying godly and normal ki, similar to Super Saiyan God. However, like its red-haired counterpart, Super Saiyan Miracle comes with a few drawbacks if obtained via ritual; a time limit is imposed on the form, at approximately thirty minutes, and when the form wears out, the Saiyan who had turned into this form becomes heavily strained, temporarily unable to use any ki attacks, although this usually lasts for five minutes or so. However, even though the form is nulified, the miracle power remains within the body, and becomes part of the user's ki. Eventually, with insane divine training, Azure was eventually able to master this form and reduce drawbacks. The divination ritual A divination ritual is required in order to achieve the Super Saiyan Miracle transformation for the first time. It requires eight righteous humans, and an individual with Saiyan blood, to transmit the energy or ki into. In the ritual, the eight humans will gather around a circle, with the Saiyan standing in the middle. Then, the ki will begin to transfer to the Saiyan. If a blue aura begins to form around the ritual circle, the ritual is successful. Then, the Saiyan becomes a shadowy figure before the ritual is broken and the Saiyan emerges in the new transformation. It is considered to be the direct opposite to the Super Saiyan God ritual, in that, any human who is also a half-blood Saiyan is able to undergo the ritual, and can also be a participant of the ritual. Doing it also drains the participants' energies, albeit temporarily. Category:Transformation